lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
15
15 is the third of the Numbers. Below is a list of appearances on the show, by episode chronology. 15 is a fairly common number, and many of the occurrences could be coincidental. See article: apophenia. Occurrences in the show Season 1 * The Oceanic flight number was 815. * The nearest town from Ray Mullen's farm was 15 kilometers away. * Sun was instructed by the decorator to walk out of the airport 15 minutes after the hour. * The appointment when Claire wanted to sign the adoption form was at 8:15'AM. * The number of the safe deposit box that Kate robbed was 8'15. * Boone flew 15 hours to rescue Shannon. * The copiers that Charlie was trying to sell were model Number C-815. * The whiskey bottle that Sawyer and Christian drank from had a number 15 on it. * Aisle 15 had nerf balls in Locke's store (aisle 8 for regular ones, strange that the balls were kept so far apart). * 15 years passed between when Kate and Tom Brennan buried the time capsule and the crash of Flight 815; also, it was buried on 8/'15'. * Michael and Walt’s room number was 815. * Shannon said she didn't want to sit next to a crying baby for 15 hours. * The raft was 15 miles out to sea when they discovered the blip on the radar. Season 2 * When Jack met Desmond in the stadium, 15 could be seen in the seat number in the lowest row of seats (lower-right corner, wide-screen version) when Jack started to run upstairs just before he tripped. * Adam Rutherford's time of death was recorded in St. Sebastian Hospital at 8:15. *Teresa Cortez's door had "3'15' Captain" on it. * In Charlie's place, a Drive Shaft "Drive Across America Tour" poster hung for their concert on 8/'15'/2000. * Anthony Cooper's safety deposit box was Number'15'16. * The Blast Door map featured the expression "√16. √64. √225" beneath The Flame which evaluates to 4, 8, and 15. * According to the driver's license found by Sayid, the real Henry Gale lived on 815 Walnut Ridge Rd. * 15 people started helping Bernard build the SOS sign, before the numbers dwindled. * One of the LAPD cars had the number 15 on it. Season 3 * Jack's pager had the time 7:'15:23 on it. * Jae Lee's hotel room number was 1516. *4:8:15 can be seen carved into Eko's stick upon close examination. * The issue of Playpen seen in Sawyer's stash featured a '15'th Annual Girls of Fiji Pictorial'. * The delivery man in Desmond's flashback was looking for room 8'15. *The photo cart in Desmond's flashback had the number 15 on the side of it. *The photographer in Desmond's flashback gave him 15 quid in change from a 20 quid bill. *In Enter 77, when Locke beats the computer in chess, 15 pieces are seen on the board. Season 4 *In the orientation video for The Orchid, a rabbit was seen with 15 painted on its side. * The docket number of Kate's trial was 422318'15'. * Desmond awoke in Daniel Faraday's Oxford laboratory and said he was in the future for 5 minutes. Daniel said Desmond was catatonic 75 minutes. The ratio of 75 to 5 is 15. * Ben told Locke the combination to the safe behind the picture in his house was 36-'15'-28. * "Kevin Johnson" pressed the execute button on Michael's bomb when the countdown reached 15; the scene also cuts back to showing the bomb's timer at 8, and again at 4 seconds. *While playing risk, Sawyer rolled 6-6-3 = 15. *Hurley ate 15-year-old DHARMA Initiative crackers. *Sayid shot a man outside the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at 8:15. Season 5 * The number on Pierre Chang's alarm clock was 8:15. * Juliet told Daniel that the Swan was a 15 minute walk from the camp. * As Sun went down the escalator at the airport, the woman on the intercom mentioned flight 23 to Paris at Gate 15. * Jack's cell phone number was 323-555-0'15'6. * There were 15 chocolates in the box that Sun received at her hotel as Kate left. * Danielle Rousseau said her team left Tahiti on November 15th. * As Eloise Hawking was explaining the origins of the Lamp Post, the camera sweeps over the map of the Pacific, where several numbers are scribbled, including 30' 23' N and 15' 22 E. * Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, and Ben flew out of gate 15 on Ajira Airlines. * The batch of recruits that Hurley, Jack, and Kate came in on contained 15 people in total. (Namaste) * LaFleur ordered all personnel to the house that was burning, which was building 15. * Miles had 15 piercings in his ears and face in a flashback. Season 6 }} *James "Sawyer" Ford was number 15 on Jacob's list on the cave wall. *The adoption agency that Claire visited in the FST was on floor 15. *The law firm that Desmond visited in the FST was on floor 15 in the same building as the adoption agency that Claire visited. ''The Lost Experience'' * 08/'15' and 08/16 were the respective dates of the Widmore twins' births in Gary Troup's 'Bad Twin'. * Cliff began his search for Zander on April 15th (4/'15'). Outside the show and real life occurrences * The number of checkers each side has in the beginning of a backgammon game. * In tennis, the number 15 represents the first point gained in a game. * The number corresponding to The Devil in tarot cards. * 15 minutes of fame * In the Damon Lindelof-written comic book Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk, the Hulk is said to have killed 815 people in a New York rampage. * In Richard Adams' (author of Watership Down) book The Plague Dogs, Snitter was labeled with the number 815 in the Animal Research (Experiments on animals). * In Saturday_Night_Live, when Matthew Fox hosted (#611, December 2, 2006), he said in the elevator scene (called Lost in an Elevator on tviv http://tviv.org/Saturday_Night_Live/Matthew_Fox/Tenacious_D) "I've been married for 15 years". * Hispanic Girls have quinceneras on their 15th birthday. * The Hiroshima bomb was dropped at 8:15 am. References de:15 es:15 fr:15 it:15 pt:15 ru:15 Category:Numbers Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 Category:Recurring Themes